Wind's of Love
by Raven09va
Summary: Well, this goes under no real category Detective Irra has a crush on a girl across the street, she is being hunted by an old boyfriend and he helps her excape and saves her...But will his dream come true? Will they fall in love? Rated TM...
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was late. What had he got himself into? Trouble, that's what. He stayed here, he stayed and he would not leave, and he knew he would find something he should not have. He had something to find, and that was going to find him instead.  
Had he a choice? It did not matter. He should have left this place, he should have left her. He was after someone here, but she did not know him, nor could he let himself to love her. However, who was she? He knew so little about her, he loved the way she sang and the way she looked, and her words were pure. She was the one. She had fragile eyes, and the cutest face he had ever seen. However, he did not know her.  
He always woke up early just to see her leave her house; just to see her smile as she walked out that door and hummed her songs. He would watch her through his window, and when she returned, He would watch her as he got the mail. Sometimes she would look at him and giggle, which made him smile and even make his heart pound.

She was only a year younger than he was. She lived right across the street and was alone. Her parents died, and she is single. Alone. That word that put pain in his chest. He knew that she needed someone, that he needed her.  
He once went to the Café she sang at. It was a beautiful place! The lights were always dimmed to blue, candles scented vanilla and lavender were lit, and the coffee bar solid oak wood, stained with colored glasses around the edge. He grabbed a coffee and waited for her to sing. Then she was called and came onto the stage, she smiled and music started, and he could have sworn she winked at him. He heard her words, her voice was beautiful and calm, and it felt like an angel in a rose field, he listened.  
_The wind blows, calmly…gently, softly, here for you.  
The sounds of our whispering, loving, like you do.  
And what if the world was to hear us now, And what if the world was here,  
And what if the sky was soft and blue, would you care?  
_The song was soft and then it came up with techno. Lights flashed everywhere to the music, then she sang again.  
_You showed me all that I can take, You took my hand and showed me fate,  
You made me understand the truth, and gave me all of the proof,  
That I'm still in love with you.  
_The song came back to a soft version, with techno in the background. Her voice was solid and her face was calm and proud. She loved her songs as much as he did.  
_If you catch me as I fall, would I turn and lose it all?  
Will I ever love again? Will this stay till the end?  
Make me understand, tell me what to do…  
You showed me all that I can take, You took my hand and showed me fate,  
You made me understand the truth, and gave me all of the proof,  
That I'm still in love with you.  
Love with you.  
_The music ended shortly after that. Everyone applauded and cheered. She stepped off the stage and she walked to the back rooms, and she took a glance at him and smiled. However, was that enough?

However, why did he stay here? Why didn't he leave? He wasn't the type to not follow his dreams. However, his dreams changed, and he wanted to be with her.

Dustin Irra wanted to be with Rhea Basmea.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was Monday. Dustin had just taken the trash out, and gotten ready for work. He was a detective, one of the best in the agency. He worked on murders and sometimes even worked on catching the bad guy who kills and leaves no trail. He heard something shatter from across the street. He looked up to see Rhea's living room light on, and saw two figures inside. He paid attention to it and then saw one of the figures beat the other one down, and then heard a scream. It was Rhea screaming.

He ran inside his house and grabbed his gun for work; he then jogged to Rhea's house and opened the door. He carefully walked inside and then saw Rhea standing, bleeding and crying, and then shocked when she saw Dustin.

"Who-Who are you?" she asked, keeping a whispery tone.

"Detective Irra. Where is the other person who was here?" Dustin looked around.

"There is no one-" He cut her off when he gripped her shoulders.  
"Where?" He asked, more serious now.

"Upstairs…" Rhea shook. She took a breath when he let go and went upstairs. She stayed at the bottom of the steps and watched him travel up the steps; he went left and opened the door. Inside, was a man who was unarmed. Dustin yelled, "Freeze! Put your hands in the air!"  
The man did as he said and cursed under his breath. Dustin took out his cell phone and called police. He kept the man down on the ground until police came and arrested him.  
Dustin went downstairs. He saw Rhea on the couch and asked her, "Are you ok?"  
"Im fine." Rhea nodded. She was uncomfortable, he knew.  
"Who was he, and why was he trying to hurt you?" Dustin sat across from her.  
"He's someone who works at the Café…He is someone I know and we are friends. But he thought it was more than that… He got drunk and came over here and I fought with him because he wanted to rape me." Rhea stopped herself, "I see you around the Café as soon as im going to sing."  
"I admire your singing." Dustin smiled.  
"Thank you. And thank you for saving me from what just happened…" Rhea looked at him with fragile eyes. She moved her long black hair out of her face and she saw blood. Blood on her hands, face, legs…everywhere. It was her blood. Tears fell from Rhea's eyes.  
Dustin walked over to her with a washrag. He crouched down and wiped off the blood from her face. He flipped the washrag over and wiped off her hands, then her legs and feet. He gave the washrag to her, "Clean up anything I missed." He stood, and smiled. He went outside to go ask for a emergency kit, something small with Band-Aids and aid wrap. Dustin came back inside with the emergency kit and pulled out a few small Band-Aids for her face, and some aid wrap for her arms and legs.

"Thank you." Rhea whispered as she grabbed the Aid wrap from him. However, he kept the Band-Aids and said, "You won't put the Band-Aids on the right spot on your face, let me help."  
Rhea nodded and Dustin put the Band-Aids on her cuts on her face. Her skin was smooth, something fragile like her eyes. He admired this. In fact it amused him so much that he had to refrain himself from touching her face again.  
"Detective Irra?" Detective Marsh stood across the room.  
"Yeah?" Dustin stood and walked to him.  
"What happened, any detail's leading to almost murder?"  
"No. She says that she met him at the Café down the road; he got drunk and entered her home. It might have lead to murder." Dustin looked back at Rhea, who just sat there, glaring at them in concern.  
"Let me talk to her."  
"What do you need to know?" Dustin blocked his way.  
"Fine. I need to ask her what was the suspect's name is and what records she knew about him. If it leads to a case from a while back, we might investigate this, you have no authority to ask her that without permission." Detective Marsh tapped his foot.  
Dustin went back to Rhea and crouched infront of her, "That man…what was his name?"  
"Mark Vijj." Rhea said, glaring at Detective Marsh.  
"Did he have any bad things about him, perhaps, a while back?"  
"I don't know- Well… My friend Terra said something about him…something about him working for a drug dealer and criminal." Rhea glared back at Dustin.

Dustin stood and looked back at Detective Marsh, "There's your information. I want you to look up any criminal bases of Mark Vijj."

"Yeah…im on it." Detective Marsh left. 

When everyone else left, Dustin stayed by Rhea to comfort her. He sat by her and watched her carefully.

"My friend…was also trying to protect me." Rhea closed her eyes.  
"From what?" Dustin looked at her face.  
"From that drug dealer and criminal."

"Why were they after you?"  
"That drug dealer and criminal is a old boyfriend. If he gets a hold of me, No telling what he may do." Rhea glared out the window.  
"What's his name?" Dustin asked.

"You won't be able to find him."

"You didn't answer my question."

"His name is K." Rhea glared at him, her eyes were no longer held with fear.

"Just K?" Dustin froze.

"Yeah, odd name for a criminal, isn't it?" Rhea stood. She looked out the window again, "You live over there, don't you?" She pointed to the house across the street.  
"Yep."  
"Nice house." Rhea smiled at him.

Dustin nodded and stood beside her, "I built it."

"Marvelous. I sing but I can't construct." Rhea laughed. Her laugh was beautiful. He smiled and walked to the door.  
"Well, I got to go. I'll see you around." Dustin smiled and opened the door.  
Rhea smiled, "Bye."  
"Bye." Dustin shut the door behind him. He finally got one of his billions of wishes: to talk to her. 

Dustin was called by Police to investigate a murder. He opened the door to the house and saw blood, on the walls and on the floor, but only one person dead.  
"She must have put up some hell of a fight." A police officer said, taking his time to give a low whistle.

"She was hit twice when she answered the door." Dustin crouched down and looked at the crime scene where the girl was dead." She hit him back, but it did not do anything. So she grabbed a knife." Dustin glared at the knife on the bloodstained floor; it also, was covered in blood. "She managed to probably stab him once or twice. Then he grabbed the knife from her, stabbed her in the stomach. But she still moved so he used a gun."

"Detective Irra, We found out her name." Detective Niya said.

"What is it?" Dustin stood.

"Jessica Basmea."

Dustin froze. It was Rhea's sister. He understood now; K probably went or sent someone here to get Jessica to tell him or her where Rhea was, but Jessica put up a fight. Dustin clenched his fists. He knew that police would not do anything to protect her. He knew she had to stop giving attention to her by singing. He said, "I've got to go. Clean up this mess and figure out whose blood is whose." Dustin left out the door and got in his black car.

He arrived at Rhea's house and pounded on the door. "Rhea? Rhea are you there? It's important!"

Rhea answered the door, "What?"

"Let me in. Its something you might want to know…" Dustin wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Alright…" She moved aside and let him in, then closed the door behind him. "What is it?"

"Do you have a sister?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Jessica Basmea…is dead." Dustin said. He glared up at her; he saw how fragile her eyes became.

"Im-Impossible. Jessica is a strong person. Why is she dead? What did she do? Why-" Rhea cried.

He hugged her. He knew how she felt. He needed to comfort her and make her understand, "She did put up a fight, and she wouldn't tell him where you were."

"Him?" Rhea looked up at his eyes.

"K." Dustin said.

"He's planning to kill me. Oh God…the police, will they help-"

"They won't do anything." Dustin sat down.

"Then…can you?" Rhea glared at him, her eyes watery and her voice shaking. She was shaking. Fear had crowded her.

"If I did, I'd probably lose my job…but for you," Dustin looked up at her, "I'd do anything."

"So what do we do? Where do we go? Apparently I can't stay here…" Rhea's voice drifted from her lips, her lips stopped moving and she looked down.

"We'll go to an old place of mine, a mansion. Noone lives there; no one has even found it." Dustin put his hand under her chin, "You going to be ok."

Rhea nodded and closed her eyes. Dustin hugged her again; she was cold, her skin was pale. She silently whispered things he could hear. She was wishing she was not being hunted. She silently cried.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Dustin had told Rhea to put items she wanted or needed in a few bags, and then bring them to his car. Rhea had done as he said. Dustin had told her to wait for him at 5 am to start his car and for her to put her stuff in. Then they would go.

Rhea ran across the street with the 3 bags she was carrying. She loaded them into Dustin's car and then hopped in the passenger's seat. Dustin stared at her as she closed the door, "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Rhea sighed, "I just thought I saw something."

"Alright, let's go." Dustin started to back his car out of the driveway when Rhea's cell phone rang.

Rhea answered it, "Hello?"

"You can't leave, Rhea." A voice said.

"Why not, K?" Rhea's grip tightened on the cell phone. Dustin glanced over at Rhea.

"Because I won't let you." K hung up and suddenly Rhea heard gunshots. Then a bullet hit the back of Dustin's car window.

Dustin cursed and started to drive fast. A car followed them, shooting at them. Dustin had to lose them before they shot at the tires, "Rhea, hold on. I don't think you'll like my crazed up driving."

Rhea just silently held on to what she could. She also had a thought of ducking down but she could not when Dustin started zooming the car and turning it so fast that the car seemed as if it was tipping sideways.

Suddenly, Dustin had lost them by going to fast and quickly stopping in someone's driveway that was surrounded by trees. The car that was following them passed them. Dustin sighed, backed his car out of the driveway and went the opposite direction.

Rhea had felt as if her gut was in her neck, "And that's your crazed up driving?"  
"That's my crazed up driving." Dustin chuckled.

"Don't do that again." Rhea gained comfort.

"Whatever you say." Dustin smiled. He drove up to a broken down what seemed to be factory. Rhea stayed put as he stopped the car and got out. Dustin went over to the other side of the car and opened Rhea's door, "Come on, everything's ok."

Rhea stepped out of the car and looked at the factory, "Where are we?"

"We are getting a helicopter to get to the mansion." Dustin walked into the factory, making sure she was following.

"A helicopter?" Rhea followed him. However, inside the factory it was not broken down at all, the lights were on, and there were tons of helicopters and people. Rhea gasped.

"Oh, Irra…I haven't seen you in a long time!" A man walked up to Dustin and said.

"Good to see you to, Ben." Dustin shook his hand.

"Need of a helicopter?"

"Yup." Dustin smiled.

"And who's this little cute rose?" Ben's glare went over to Rhea.

"None of your business, Ben. Are you going to give me a helicopter or not?" Dustin frowned.

"Yah, yah, I'm getting to it…Your not driving are you?" Ben looked at Dustin concerning him driving a helicopter.

"Heck no, get me a Pilot too." Dustin chuckled.

"Alright." Ben shrugged, he turned and pointed at a helicopter, "That one will do, right?"

"Yeah, just lend me a ride to get to my mansion."

They were in the air. Rhea was admiring the view, and Dustin was admiring her.

"Look at all the trees! By God, you live down there?" Rhea asked him.

"Yeah, it's peaceful." Dustin smiled.

Rhea then saw what seemed to be a dream place to her. A field, full of roses and flowers so beautiful like. A mansion, tall and solid white and dark blue, on a hill. It was a dream come true.

The helicopter landed close to the mansion, and Dustin and Rhea got out and waved to the helicopter as it took off again. Rhea turned around, saw the mansion, and smiled, "It's beautiful."

"I built it myself also." Dustin shrugged, walking to the porch and then to the door.

"Must have taken some time for it to be done." Rhea followed him.

"4 years. Anyways, are you hungry? I can cook up some breakfast." Dustin opened the door.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inside the house was even better than outside of it. The house had a beautiful stained glass picture of a woman and her child, with the sun and moon both together, the lightning in the background, right on the ground as soon as you walked in. There was a long rose design up on the wallpaper, with a vine that connected to another rose, and another. In the next room, the living room, the white couch matched with the glass coffee table, there was an oak desk in the corner, with writing utensils, paper, and a rose on it. In the other corner, there was a TV on a stand that looked to be kept in shape. In the other room next to it, there was a large study room, books on four shelves were in perfect order, a computer was on a desk that was pure oak, and a laptop next to the computer, and there was even a paint stand. Not far from that, the dining room, was just absolutely amazing and breathe taking. The table was red oak with a tablecloth over it, the tablecloth had roses on it and in the background, and it was pure silk fabric. The wallpaper was a shade of lavender. In addition, the kitchen, was big and had maple wood cabinets.

Rhea had thought she was in a dream, there was nothing more amazing in her life… and she had not even seen upstairs. Dustin led her upstairs and showed her around. The bathroom was also breathe-taking, solid white and metal, it was a large bathroom with a huge tub and everything. There were three bedrooms, one was his and the others were guest rooms. He led her to the balcony; the view was too perfect. Over the hills, you could see the sun rising, and the trees let out shades because of this. It was so wonderful Rhea could almost cry.

"You like it?" Dustin asked her, almost in a whispery tone.

"I love it. Thank you Dustin, for bringing me here." Rhea smiled at him.  
"You don't have to thank me. You can use the big guest room if you'd like, Go ahead and go to my car and pick up your things and settle in, I'm going to go make breakfast." Dustin left downstairs.

Rhea stayed there just a bit longer before she headed to the car to get her things. She loved it here; it was just too beautiful to say anything else. Dustin also seemed to love it, well of course, he built it. Rhea chuckled.

When she was done putting her stuff in the empty dresser, she made her way downstairs and saw Dustin setting up the table. Rhea smelled something good.

"I made some potatoes-eggs-and onions. It tastes good; you've got to try it." Dustin smiled, waving a fork at her.

Rhea sat down, "You're going to kill me with whatever you made, aren't you?"

"I hope not." Dustin chuckled. He served the food to her and gave her a fork. Then he sat down and ate, keeping his eye on Rhea.

Rhea grabbed the fork and slowly took a bite of the potatoes/eggs/onions. Her eyes widened, "Its good."

"Glad you like it." Dustin smiled.

The phone rang. Dustin went to go get it and answered it, "Hello?"  
"You can't hide her. I don't know where you are, but I will find you." A voice spoke.  
"Who is this?"  
"K."

Dustin froze, glared at Rhea and frowned, "How did you get my phone number?"

"I have my ways. I will give you a choice: you hand over Rhea or you die or you give me 3 million dollars."

"3 million for Rhea? I wonder if I have that much…" Dustin smirked.

Rhea stood, "Who are you talking to?"

"You have a week. Let me talk to Rhea first." K spoke.

"I don't know if she wants to talk to you." Dustin looked at Rhea again.

"Give me the phone, Dustin." Rhea stepped in front of Dustin.

"Fine." Dustin handed Rhea the phone.

"Hello?" Rhea said.  
"Rhea…you're very lucky you escaped from me." K chuckled

"Shut up you moron. What is all this about 3 million dollars? What are you planning?"

"I gave your friend a choice. Give up you or hand over 3 million."

"You son of a-" Rhea could not complete her sentence, K had hung up.

Rhea handed Dustin the phone and sat down in a chair. She was having trouble thinking, trouble talking. Dustin put the phone away and crouched beside her.  
"I can get you out of this." Dustin smirked.

"What? You have 3 million? Are you nuts?" Rhea put her hand to her forehead.

"No, I'm not nuts. The money is in a bank not far from here." Dustin frowned.

"Yours?"  
"Yeah, it's from my parents account pasted to me."

"Your really going to pay K that much?" Rhea frowned.  
"Your worth more than that, but yeah."

"What?" Rhea did not quite hear his comment.  
"Nothing." Dustin chuckled.

Rhea gave him a look before she stood, "I'm really tired."

"Go ahead and go sleep in your room." Dustin stood.  
"My room?" Rhea blinked.  
"That room is now yours." Dustin smiled, "I'm going to go head out to the store, and not far from here there are a few shops. You'll be fine here."

"Ok." Rhea smiled.

He gave her a smile before he left. Rhea went upstairs, plopped down on her bed, and fell asleep rather quickly. She was tired.


End file.
